Looking In
by toumeiillusion
Summary: Maybe I'm being hard on him. Just because I have a horrible relationship with the demon doesn't mean her relationship with him isn't functional. [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid] [Gem AU]


Mercy

[ **mur** -see]

Noun

Compassionate or kindly forbearance shown toward an offender, an enemy, or other person in one's power; compassion, pity, or benevolence

[-/0\\-]

I looked in on the two, watching as Citrine swung Bloodstone around and lifted her off of her feet without the slightest bit of hesitation. The two were elegant and precise if nothing else and it made me just the tiniest bit jealous. She trusted him completely, anyone could see that from the way she let herself be guided by his hands and went limp in his arms as he dipped her down and lifted her slowly. It looked like she was giving him her entire being instead of just dancing.

He brought her close and placed his forehead on hers, giving that horrible smirk I had come to associate with him planning something. Bloodstone let her eyes close, her face going pink, and let the most blissful expression I'd ever seen cross her face. She looked every bit like she was basking in him and his attention. As much as I loved seeing her so happy, I hated that he was the one causing it. Citrine, of all beings in the universe, made her feel happy and safe.

 _Maybe I'm being hard on him. Just because_ I _have a horrible relationship with the demon doesn't mean her relationship with him isn't functional._ It was a fairly rational thought, I figured, given that I really didn't know much about their relationship. I knew that they were close and I knew that they were somehow bonded but I didn't know what that meant. Maybe it was a thing on some other planet or something from another dimension but either way, it was something I didn't grasp yet.

What I could understand was that this was enough for them to forget that anyone else was around when the two of them got near enough to each other. Which is why they were dancing so easily, despite the stage fright we all knew Bloodstone had. She could barely do this with Amethyst, her self-proclaimed best friend, and whenever it was anyone else, Bloodstone tripped and stumbled without fail. Fusing with her was nigh impossible if you weren't Citrine or Amethyst.

Suddenly, I saw them turn into lights and turn into one person. As always, the form was impressive if only because it had Bloodstone's proportions in a larger form. She looked around for a moment, clearly confused, before the two of them unfused, coming out with Citrine holding Bloodstone by the waist. She looked embarrassed and wouldn't make eye contact with him and I could almost guess why. I was, after all, watching them.

When Citrine's eyes settled on me, he let her go and started away from her, leaving Bloodstone confused and reaching for him just a little as he walked. I couldn't keep myself from glaring at his back. He treated her so horribly for someone who had her completely hooked. I came to her side, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I don't understand why you seem to like him so much, Bloodstone. Citrine doesn't even care about you or the Earth. In fact, I don't think he cares about anything but his own sick amusement."

"You're wrong, Dipper," she muttered, bringing her hand to hold onto her arm. The distant look in her eyes and soft voice stopped me from correcting her and reminding her that my name was Ametrine, not Dipper.

"He cares more than anyone else."

"Right… Somehow I doubt that."

She turned to me, shaking her head and smiling just a little. I wished I could have seen her smile just a little longer. Her smiles were so rare without someone else around and I wanted to cherish this one forever. It disappeared too soon as we made eye contact.

"Citrine could do horrible things to me. He could crack my gem, he could make me take a new form, he could even destroy me or force me into a fusion but the worst thing he's ever done to me is embarrass me. He's gentle with me and kind, even if it doesn't seem like it. He's merciful."

I held my tongue, not wanting to point out that it was probably because he practically owned her. She would never stand for a comment like that and I wasn't sure if she would cry. I couldn't stand to see her cry. Instead, I nodded and looked away from her.

Bloodstone reached out, squeezed my hand, and left without saying another word. I looked back to where she had been standing and sighed softly. The few minutes I'd had alone with her weren't nearly enough and I couldn't even tell her what I'd meant.

"But I care so much more…"


End file.
